


Sky-High Dancer

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Stars, audition, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: My audition for Olivia <3
Kudos: 2





	Sky-High Dancer

_ Am I good enough? _

That question was frequently on the young dancer’s mind. She bit her lip, positioning herself to start her dance.

_ What if somebody sees? _

Nobody would be up at this hour, she was sure of that. At least, she hoped.

Olivia took a deep breath, glancing up at the stars. It was a cloudless night, and the stars were in full view. It was such a pretty sight.

_ Exhale… inhale once more. _

And then, she was dancing. Arms caressing the sky above her, she whirled around. Foot forward. Back. 

Humming slightly, she smiled. The night air was lovely on her skin, and her clothes rustled as the soft wind stirred. It was nice to dance without the fear of someone seeing her mess up.

Although, it was rather lovely to see people smile because of her dance. She would like to make many people smile, and she would push aside her shyness to do that. Somehow.

_ Yes _ , she thought.  _ I need a theater. _

Even if she felt inadequate at dancing, many people thought she did it well. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone, nor feel useless, so she would take her single talent and use it to make people happy! She had to do something in her life, after all.

_ Crack. _

Olivia stumbled slightly as she turned, trying to find the source of the sound. She felt anxiety pool in her stomach as the thought of someone seeing her weighed heavily on her mind. She closed her eyes in panic. The dance wasn’t complete yet, she was still practicing! She hadn’t learned all the steps- and the way she executed the beginning just now was absolutely horrible and-

Taking a deep, deep breath, Olivia tried to relax. She put her hands up to her flushed face, forcing herself to open her eyes.

She looked around, searching for the source of the crack. There was nobody in sight, not a single breathing thing to be found.

_ Crack! _

It was coming from a bush! Olivia clenched her teeth, taking a deep breath. She needed to be rational- what if it was an enemy soldier?

Grabbing the sword she brought for just this situation, she walked lightly towards the bush, not making a single sound.

She readied her sword, holding her breath.

_ It was just a crow hopping on a branch. _

Olivia let out a shaky little sigh in relief.

_ Silly bird. _

Olivia laid her sword on the dewy grass, a smile on her face. All that panic for nothing! She could resume dancing now that she was sure no one was around.

She lifted her arms and began dancing. Her body flowed to the imaginary music. A step forward. Back. Again.

Dancing was so freeing. What if she could teach others to dance, too? The feeling of freedom always brought a smile to her face, maybe others needed to dance. But, she would need to dance in front of others in order for them to learn. That was fine, she thought. Surely she could get over her shyness!

Gracefully, she soared into the air, the stars seemingly dancing with her. She touched ground again and skidded to a smiling, breathless halt.

Olivia sat on the grass, gazing thoughtfully at the sky. She did the routine perfectly, but perhaps she could do it once more before she went to bed.

_ Yes, one more time! _

She took a breath and danced once more, under the light of the moon.


End file.
